Growing Together
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: It's possible to resent good situations when it wasn't your choice to be in them. How do Fiyero and Elphaba react when their families force them to be together? Complete 02.01.09
1. Chapter 1

_**Hopefully this cliche isn't TOO overdone.... Mel mentioned the idea of a Fiyeraba arrainged marriage story a while ago, and I was thinking about it again. Warning: this chapter is Glinda/Fiyero heavy...**_

"Glinda, stop," was his half hearted protest as he pushed himself away from her.

She kept her arms around his neck, refusing. "If this is the last day we have to be together, why not enjoy it thoroughly?" She went back to kissing him.

He let himself indulge in her for a minute before pulling away again, pushing her off of his lap and sitting at the far end of the bed in an effort to calm himself down. "Because if we keep this up, I'm going to do something irrational like run away with you. We'll wind up married with a dozen children, living under a bridge."

She frowned, pushing away from the bed and crossing the room so she sat in his mostly unused desk chair. As much as she wanted to be with Fiyero, poverty didn't sound... pleasant. At all. So she decided tp try a different tactic "Are you sure there's nothing you can do? I mean, you're a grown man. It's not like you're a little boy who can be told to do this and that."

He shrugged, feeling trapped. "It's tradition... I thought I'd gotten out of it, but apparently I didn't."

She pouted. "You're about to graduate from college. You're going to be King one day. And you still have to follow an arraigned marriage?"

He beckoned her over and she sat down beside him on the bed, several inches between them. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

She pouted at him. "That's not fair," she whined as if he'd had some choice in it and had decided to marry someone else just to spite her.

"I know it's not," he said, trying to pacify her.

"I meant to me."

"Oh. Of course." He had just turned twenty-two and had dated the blonde beauty on and off for most of his three years at Shiz University. Their graduation ceremony had taken place that morning. The graduates were all in the process of packing up and heading home. Glinda's parents were waiting in a sitting room for her... she had told them she had one last person to say good-bye to. Her parents knew that she had at one point had a relationship with Fiyero, and they also knew he was now betrothed to another woman. They just didn't realize that upon hearing that news that they hadn't immediately broken off their relationship.

Glinda's pouting continued. "You've never even met this girl! How do you know you'll even get along?"

"We don't know," he said as he decided to get back to packing his belongings. The train that would take him most of the way home would be leaving in two hours, and he needed to leave for the station, soon.

"How do you know she's not evil?"

"We don't."

"How do you know she doesn't have some deep dark secret?"

"We don't."

"How do you know she's not an ax murderer by night and is only pretending to be a sweet Munchkin girl by day?"

"We don't!" Her contstant questions were taxing and were also making him parnoid. His intended wife was from a good family and her father had organized trade agreements with his. "Glinda.. please. This isn't her fault, either. It's not even her father's." He struggled with closing his suitcase for a minute.

Taking pity on him, she nudged him to the side and reorganized the suitcase so it all fit. She closed it easily and smiled at him, smug. "So you're already taking up for her?"

"I feel like I have to, what with you attacking her and her not here to defend herself." Glinda was perfectly sweet almost all of the time. Unfortunatly, now she was clearly feeling threatened and didn't like it. "It's not her fault my father decided I'm incapable of making a proper decision for myself and decided to find a wife for me, himself. It's more my fault than anyone elses. Actually, do you know Miss Nessarose, the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter?"

Glinda sniffed. The girl was very quiet and had a religious streak to her. "We don't run in the same circles."

"Anyway, she'll actually be my sister-in-law. I'm to marry her older sister, Miss Elphaba. She's twenty-one, the same as you."

"She didn't come to school?" Glinda frowned, eager to have something against her rival, merely because she was her rival.

Fiyero grimaced. Glinda had found her point. "No. She was tutored privately at home when she was a child, like her sister was. Fluent in several languages, including traditional Vinkun... which I'm not even that proficient in."

Glinda knew she was on to something. "So if she's smart enough, why didn't she come to school?"

He felt a need to stick up for his future wife, again. "She has a skin condition... she's literally green."

"Green!" That was more than Glinda could've hoped for. "What in the world caused that?"

"They don't know. She's just shy because kids are _cruel _and she was mocked for it when she was little." He hoped emphasizing that mocking someone over their skin was cruel and childish would make Glinda relax. It did, a little anyway.

"I still don't like it," she pouted some more.

"Stop it or your face will get stuck that way," he chided her and she quickly obeyed. "Anyway," He hesitated, unsure if he should say what he was about to, but decided to, ultimately. "Anyway, my father mentioned something to me when he told me they'd married me off. Marriage is only... a legal thing. It's up to me how binding it is."

She nodded, understanding his meaning. "Who can say where we'll be a few months from now?" She smiled and raised herself up to kiss him good-bye before leaving to go with her parents.

He smiled at her as she went, but was glad to be alone to sort his thoughts out once she was gone. Unfortunately, sorting out that mess would take more than a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about halfway through the summer when he finally got to meet her. The dog days of summer(really, Fiyero never found the climate of his homeland comfortable. The summers were unbearably humid, the autumns were rainy, the winters were long and frigid, and the springs refreshing, but too brief to be properly enjoyed) were upon them, and most of his family had grown relaxed and lazy.

That was over very quickly in all the rush to appear as proper as one would expect of a royal family for the sake of it's next member. It was the afternoon, a little after lunch. Fiyero smiled, but he actually felt like he might throw up from the anxiety of it all. How was he supposed to react to this outdated practice? He reminded himself, yet again, that his future wife probably wanted as little to do with this as he did, and he should try to be as nice as possible to her.

Frexpar, her father(his father-in-law, Fiyero realized, daunted), was pushing her younger sister's wheelchair. For her part, Miss Nessarose was doing a good job of appearing dainty and delicate as she had her entire life. Elphaba herself appeared moments later, glaring at the pair of porters that had had the audacity to take her luggage from her.

Indeed, she was as green as they had said. Not the color of a child's crayon or grass, something softer than that. If she stood in shadows it would probably be difficult to detect the color. Her hair was very dark, pulled out of her face with a clip. Dark eyes, too. The dress she wore was a dark shade of purple and mostly plain other than some black lace along her neckline.

He hesitated behind his father, unsure of what sort of action he was to take. Eager to end the awkward moment he took a step forward and nudged his father. He took the que, "Frex, it's good to see you and your daughters. Both of them are beautiful." Nessarose smiled at the compliment. Elphaba merely glowered because she obviously disagreed. "Miss Elphaba, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Fiyero."

Everyone stared at him for a moment, clearly expecting him to do _something_. He cleared his throat and said,"Miss Elphaba, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He offered her his hand and she extended hers. They hovered there for a moment and he decided to bring her hand to his lips so he could kiss it.

The gesture was awkward, and even his charm couldn't completely sell it to her. She let out a breath, deciding to be somewhat pleasant. "Good to meet you," she said, although she clearly wanted to say something else and bit her tongue.

Sensing his son's need to say something real, his father said to his wife, "Baxiana, lets take the others into the sitting room for tea. Let Fiyero show Miss Elphaba around." He touched the girl's shoulder, "Miss Elphaba, please feel at home here."

She nodded but didn't say anything. Once they were alone, there was an awkward silence that he eventually broke with, "I hope your trip was comfortable."

"It was." She looked away from him, inspecting the fire place. "The house is beautiful," she said, but then frowned. "Would it be castle? Palace?"

"Technically it's a castle... There aren't any moats or anything, though. No draw bridge," he shoved his hands into his pockets.

She hovered near the door. "Well, that's a pity. Living in a castle that doesn't even have a moat filled with crocodiles.  
That takes all the fun out of it."

He smiled, "There used to be a moat here, but we had the castle remodeled when I was about four. Mother didn't like how drafty it was. Now it's just a castle in name. It's really just a really big house with a few towers." They laughed, but it fell short. Taking a deep breath he said, "Listen, Miss Elphaba. I know you probably didn't want this. I know I didn't want this. I just want to make this as... painless as I can for the both of us."

"Frankly, I was ready to live the rest of my life hidden away in my room in my father's house. That was the way I can make as little of a... commotion of myself as I can."

Something in what she said didn't sound quite right. He frowned at her, "You can't mean that. You don't seem the type to just want to hide in some corner."

She didn't like the sound of that, and that was clear. "Type? You've known me for less than ten minutes and I already have a type?"

"I just meant... well who would want to hide away in some box?" Going out on a limb, he challenged her. "And you have too much energy to be content with that. And based on your reaction to what I just said, you don't have an issue telling people what you think."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a people person. If you left me in a well stocked library I'd probably only come out of it at meal times. Even then, it's doubtful."

His mother came in then, "Miss Elphaba, your father wanted to see you in the other room. I hope my son has been a gentlemen to you."

"He has excellant manners, Ma'am," she said as she walked to the other room.

Baxiana turned to her son. "Well?"

"Well? Well what?" He asked.

She laughed, "What do you think, well? What do you think about her?"

"Does it matter? I don't have a choice, do I?"

Her eyes darkened. "Fiyero, please." Baxiana hadn't agreed with her husbands choice to find a wife for their son. There was nothing she could do, but didn't like his unhappiness.

"Don't worry, Mom. She's fine. I'll be fine, we'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

He went up to his room after that, eager to be by himself. Elphaba was... prickly. All bark and no bite, he sensed. He reasoned that she was afraid- with good reason, marrying someone she'd never met in a land she'd never been to. She had a right to be terrified. He was, and he even had the advantage of being in his home. She was intelligent, that'd he been told. Strong willed.

He did feel bad though, especially as he knew she had to feel worse than he did. He remembered what she'd said about a library. The library in the castle was severely lacking. That would be something, wouldn't it? They would have a wing of the castle to themselves once they married, but for now she was staying in a guest room in a different part of the castle. She wouldn't notice the books being hauled in. Would she appreciate it? He didn't know, but it couldn't hurt, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

He had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life, he was sure of it. It wasn't that anything was horribly unpleasant. It was just that everyone expected him to act a certain way. But he was _pretending_ and everyone knew he was _pretending_. It wasn't that anyone expected him to have any sort of genuine feeling. Everyone just wanted him to act like some sort of genuine feeling that wasn't discomfort born of awkwardness.

She did look pretty, he'd decided. The poor thing had been getting primped and prodded all day, he was sure of it. A few violet blossoms were strewn about in her hair. The traditional white dress made her skin color more noticeable- he didn't think it was a bad thing, but doubted she was comfortable with it. The skirt rustled softly, reminding him a bit of a ballerina's as she walked up to him.

It was their wedding day.

He swallowed the massive lump in his throat and held her hands as he was supposed to. He felt a bit guilty about it, but he drifted off. The wedding was outside and the early afternoon sun was making him sweat- her bodice looked heavy, and she was probably as warm as he was. The priest(Elphaba's father had insisted on a traditional Unionist wedding) was going on about something or other, and she said her vows first. He didn't hear his cue at first and she squeezed his hand to get his attention. He gave her a thankful smile because she kept him from embarrassing them both. She smiled back and the crowd was contented because it looked almost like a romantic moment to them.

He said his vows, though he faltered a few times. It was all an awful lot to promise, it seemed like. "I, Fiyero, take thee, Elphaba, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to honor until death do us part."

He said the words obediently, truly hoping he would one day actually mean them. For richer and for poorer hardly mattered; he was a Prince and they would never suffer poverty. Even if that was taken away, her family was wealthy as well. That was an easy promise. In sickness and in health seemed very do able- if she were ever ill, he would stay by her side as he should. Honor, again was no issue. He respected this woman he barely knew, just for her bravery in not running away, and he felt all women deserved respect. But how could he promise to love her forever when he'd known her for only a few weeks? He wanted to, he desperately wanted to. He quickly promised to, mostly because he was supposed to and didn't see how he could not.

They exchanged rings and on his cue, he kissed her and held her hand, not knowing what he was supposed to feel. Everyone cheered for them and they were swept up in the crowd on the way to the ballroom. She hesitated in the doorway, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Smile, it'll be over soon enough," he whispered to her.

She let out an annoyed sigh, but followed his advice, smiling at the crowd.

* * *

He was right, the wedding reception was quickly over. Of course, that left them in perhaps the most awkward situation of their lives up to that point. _Their wedding night._

There was an impossibly long silence. He wanted to break it, but he had no idea what he was supposed to say to her now that they had been left completely alone in what would be their bedroom. Unsure of what to do, he focused on neatly removing his jacket and putting it on the hanger.

She was removing the flowers that ornamented her hair and laying them in a pile as she sat at the vanity table, staring at herself. She took off the necklace and earrings that he was fairly sure had been her mother's. She was still for a second, closing her eyes. She opened them suddenly, taking a breath. She reached behind her for the zipper of her gown. And couldn't quite reach it. "Fiyero?" She asked.

_Oh joy, rapture._ She'd given him an opening to at least speak! "Do you want me to get that?"

"Yeah. Could you?" She stood up and he crossed the room, easing the zipper down. "Thanks," she said as she stepped out of the dress, neatly hanging it beside his jacket and the rest of their clothing in the closet. "So I guess this is it-"

At the same time he said, "If you don't want to, we don't have to-"

They shared an awkward laugh and she walked over to him. "No, we do. Imagine the scandal if someone found out that the Crown Prince and Princess-" on 'Princess' she wrinkled up her nose. "-didn't consummate their marriage on their wedding night." She rested her hands on his shoulders for a second before she unbuttoned his shirt. "No use putting it off, right?"

He swallowed hard. "Yeah, yeah. You're right." He shrugged the shirt off. "Just... tell me if you aren't alright, okay?"

She nodded and he raised his hand to rest on her face. She closed her eyes and he kissed her...

Later that night they both laid in bed, her turned away from him. Slightly worried, wondering what must be going through her head he reached forward and grasped for her hand that rested on her hip. She didn't roll over or give any sort of vocal reassurance, but she didn't shake him off which would have to be enough to pacify him.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this chapter's sugary/fluff levels might send you into a diabetic coma. You've been warned!

_Enjoyitbecauseitwon'tlastforever... _What? I didn't say anything!

* * *

They got on like that for a few weeks, publicly playing the happy married couple, privately in a sort of partnership to make sure they both lived up to everyone else's demands. It wasn't bad, not at all. There were just some taboos that never seemed to be discussed. They had sex fairly regularly after that first night, mostly so she could fulfill her own obligation as the Crown Princess of the Vinkun royal family: provide an heir. And also... well, he was male and it was satisfying.

Fiyero wanted it to be more than that, though. He didn't know exactly _what_ he expected to come, but he expected _something_. Even if it was simply to know that real romance was out of the question and they would only amount to being friends. That he decided he could accept, in time. He just hated the awkward limbo they were in, afraid to really speak to each other.

She also clearly was uncomfortable, especially now that almost everyone had gone back to daily life and her father and sister had gone home, leaving her behind. She kept to herself, likely out of shyness and refused to let anyone do anything for her. That wouldn't do, not for much longer. She was introverted, that was for sure, but there was no reason for her to live her life that way. He wanted her to be comfortable in her new home, their home.

She didn't explore the castle much. It took him a few weeks to realize it was likely her being afraid she would get lost in it. He didn't blame her- there were times when _he_got confused about exactly where he was, and he'd spent most of his life in the castle. He'd made a promise to himself that he would show her around and help her get comfortable, but it was also convenient. It kept her from poking around the castle and discovering that he had had one of the guest bedrooms in their wing converted into a library for her.

It took over a month for it to be completed, and he was very excited to show it to her. How he'd kept a secret for that long, he didn't know. The evening it was completed, he stopped her after dinner. She'd taken to spending her evenings reading a novel she'd brought from her old home, or some odd bit of needle work that never seemed to amount to anything out in one of the rose gardens. He stopped her, lightly grabbing her arm. "Elphaba, let me show you something," he said.

She gave her consent, but hesitated. "You're up to something," she accused him gently.

"Maybe I am... don't you want me to show you?"

She pretended to ponder the question. "Not if you're up to some mischief." He shattered a little, fearing he'd ruined his surprise for her. Seeing his expression she laughed. "Fiyero, I'm teasing you. Of course I want to see. What did you want to show me?" She grabbed his hand and he smiled. Over her head he could see the rest of his family watching them. His mother smiled, glad to see that at the very least they were on pleasant terms with each other. He gave her a wink and took Elphaba's arm leading up the stairs to his surprise.

Standing outside the doorway he smiled at her confused expression. "Well?" he prompted her.

"Well, it's one of our numerous guest rooms. Yo know, I think we have more spare bedrooms than I have friends to stay in them." They both laughed at that.

"OK, so I didn't give you a guest bedroom... I just noticed you usually don't seem very at ease and thought you could use a space that was completely yours. I also remember you telling me that you love to read and I know the palace library leaves something to be desired. So-" he opened the door revealing the room. "I had them build a library in our part of the castle."

"You... you did this all for me?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Well, I might join you in there from time to time, but I'm not much of a reader. I wanted to give you something so I did. Do you like it?"

She walked in, spinning to see the room. One wall was dominated by a large window and one held a fire place, complete with a fire he had had a servant light while they ate dinner. The other two walls were filled covered in shelves, filled with books. A couch with two plush blue chairs sat near the fire, and there was a large desk in one corner of the room. Most of the furnishings were a nice, light shade of blue that he had noticed she seemed to favor, with pops of a sunny yellow. She ran up to one of the shelves and ran her hand over the books there. "Fiyero... how did you..."

"All I did was pay attention. I remembered the authors you said you liked, and the subjects you talked about alot. I wrote to a bookstore in the Emerald City, asking for anything by the authors, and told them to send anything they thought you would enjoy. I also had a set of encyclopedias sent. I know some of these are probably of no interest to you, but..." he trailed off. After a minute he thought to add, "You never answered my question before. Do you like it?"

"That's the silliest question I think I've ever heard!" She smiled broadly as she ran back to him, like an excited child on Lurlinemas morning. "I love it, Fiyero. Thank you." On an impulse she leaned up to him and kissed him, blushing and pulling away quickly. Clearly unsure of the appropriateness of her reaction, she grew flustered. "Sorry, I don't know, I just.. Thank you."

He kissed her forhead. "What do you have to be sorry for? I'm just glad you like it."

She smiled at him, a real, genuine, non-forced-for-the-public smile. "How could I not?" She went to the bookcase and pulled a book down, launching herself onto the couch. After a moment, he grabbed a book mostly at random and sat down beside her on the couch near the fire. He didn't really read, just glowed in the satisfaction of doing something right, feeling more optimistic than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

One afternoon a few weeks later, Fiyero was helping his mother wrangle his youngest two siblings. Baxiana had always insisted on taking an active part in her many children's lives and had never passed Fiyero or his five younger siblings on to nannies or nurses. While his littlest sister and brother bickered aimlessly over who was hogging the box of crayons they were sharing, their mother mentioned, "The Uplands are coming over for a little visit. Glinda's coming with them."

He fought to keep his expression neutral. What did this mean? "Oh, really? Her father's doing business with Dad, right?"

"Yes." She was watching him, waiting for his careful controlled face to show some sign of what was going on in his mind. Glinda and Fiyero had known each other for years. They'd been playmates as children. In their teens it had lessened- at the age of thirteen, she had decided to become the proper little lady and things had changed. Although he was a year older, he'd been rather immature and had mostly ignored her. It was the immaturity that had caused them to graduate together- he'd been thrown out of his first school and had to repeat his freshman year at Shiz. Once they'd begun school together, they'd begun contently dating, a natural continuation of their childhood friendship. Then he'd been informed he was to marry someone else. "They'll be here early this evening."

He nodded, sitting back to think as he watched his siblings play. There would be an awful lot of thinking to do before evening came...

* * *

He felt guilty about it, but he was somewhat glad that Elphaba was not around when they welcomed the Upland family to the Vinkus. She hadn't been feeling well, thinking she had gotten a bit of a flu and had went to bed early. He knew he probably should've excused himself early so he could keep an eye on her himself... but really, she was probably already asleep, anyway. There was nothing to be done but let her rest.

He knew it was all a load of crap, but it was so tempting to pretend that it was a year previous, before he had been informed of his marriage. Glinda looked as beautiful as she always did and his father gave him a significant look. He'd been the one to put the idea into Fiyero's head that marriage didn't have to mean fidelity(which had slightly horrified him for his mother's sake).

Which was why he wasn't all that surprised when he found himself left alone with his former girlfriend. "How have you been?" she asked, a neutral enough question. He didn't know what he'd wanted, and still didn't.

He smiled. "Fine. How are you?"

She gave him a genuine smile. "I've been good." She seemed to way several options in her head before she said, "I've missed you, though."

He felt himself clench up all of a sudden. It seemed like the chair she sat on was too far away from the couch he sat on to have a comfortable conversation. And they were too close together for propriety's sake. "I've missed you, too." His voice sounded so calm, so confident. He wondered how that was possible when he felt the conflict on the inside. Could she tell how anxious she was?

She smiled a little and looked down at the ground for a minute. He almost asked her what was wrong, but then her head popped up and she smiled at him. "How is she?" She got up and sat next to him on the couch.

"She?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, almost amused at his confusion. "You wife."

He'd know that was what she'd meant. He'd just hoped he had been wrong. It made him think too much. "Elphaba's great. I'm lucky to have her."

Her calm front wavered. "Oh. Did I misunderstand or... I had thought... Before you said that-"

_Now or never. Think quickly_, he coached himself. "I don't know what I was expecting. I mean I wasn't _expecting_ anything from you. I don't know what I wanted. Want-" she cut him off with a kiss. He froze at first, like a frightened deer. Then he felt himself respond, he felt himself wrap his arms around her. He felt her weight on top of him as he leaned backward, pulling her with him. He felt her fingers at the top of his shirt, toying with a button.

An image in his mind. Elphaba's joy at the library he'd built for her, or the contentment from the little things he did for her. The fact that she was sick, the fact that she trusted him. The fact that he wanted that trust and the friendship they shared to turn into love.

If he did this she would never trust him again. He nudged Glinda away and explained things to her. She seemed to understand where he was coming from. "I'm sorry," he said as he stood up, ready to run off.

"Don't be," she said and seemed to mean it. He hoped she did.

--

Hating himself somewhat, he stormed into the bedroom, just barely stopping himself from slamming the door. Still, he made enough noise to wake his wife. "Fiyero?" she asked, her voice raspy and half awake.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and he was sorry; just not so much for the noise, but for everything else. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you coming to bed?"

He closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. "In a minute. I didn't mean to wake you. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," she said, and was clearly already half to sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep, he changed his close and laid down beside her. He didn't wrap an arm around her, as had become his custom. He considered banishing himself to the couch, but didn't. He knew he would have to tell her what he'd almost done.


	6. Chapter 6

Although he spent most of the night trying, sleep never came to him. He didn't toss or turn because he didn't want to wake her. Guilt kept him awake, stewing over what he'd almost done. When the sun finally began to rise he gave up on resting, got up, and quietly walked into the bathroom that adjoined their bedroom. He showered quickly and shaved carefully, staring at himself in the mirror for a long time, not liking what he was seeing.

He was going to have to tell her.

He had to do something to help ease the guilt. He hated lying and wasn't very good at it. Worse, Elphaba knew him far too well to not catch him in a lie. He couldn't look himself in the eye, couldn't respect himself. He knew he should've been hungry by then but had no appetite. There were dark circles under his eyes just from losing one night's sleep. He wouldn't be able to deal with several nights lying awake due to guilt. He couldn't stand not being truthful to her. She'd done everything in her power to make the best of a bad situation, and she'd done it very well. She was going to be hurt. She was going to be angry. Their relationship would go so many steps backward where they'd only been able to take a few forward.

He couldn't tell her.

She was never going to be able trust him again. He wouldn't deserve her trust. Her early fears were going to be confirmed. She would never be comfortable again, not with him or in their home. How would they be able to coexist? How would he be able to face her? How would she-

"Fiyero?" There was a light knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you in there? Did you lock the door?" He stared dumbly at the closed door for a minute and he heard her say, with growing anxiety. "Are you in there? I can hear the water running. Are you alright?"

Not wanting to worry her on top of everything else, he called, "Yes- sorry. Just a second." He splashed some cold water on his face and took one last look at himself in the mirror. He still hated what he saw, but knew the longer he waited the more she would worry.

He pulled the door open to see her standing there in her nightgown, her hair loose. She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Good morning, are you feeling alright? You're pale. Did you sleep OK?" Concern darkened her features.

"I'm fine... no I'm not," he admitted, wishing she didn't seem to care for him as much as she did. Before she could question him, he said, "We need to talk about something... I need to tell you something." He ran a hand over his face and gestured to the bath room. "Go ahead and wash up. We'll talk before we go down to breakfast."

"But-"

"Please. Go ahead." Before she had a chance to protest he walked back into the bedroom. He dressed quickly, not caring what he wore. He picked up the book that she had been reading before bed- it wasn't a novel, it was on different theories of magic. He could barely make any sense of it.

The shower she took was shorter than usual- she'd clearly rushed as to hear what he had to say quicker. She tapped his shoulder and said his name, "You wanted to talk?" she gently prodded him.

He very much wanted to tell her that it wasn't anything important, that they should just go down to breakfast and forget about it; he couldn't lie to her. Taking a deep breath, he said, "You know that the Uplands are here visiting my parents, and they brought their daughter with them," he hesitated. She didn't comment, but nodded encouragingly. "You see, Glinda and I used to date- before I was told you and I were to be married... and after I was told we would be married. I hadn't seen her since graduation," he turned away from her, not able to tell her the truth and look her in the eye as he said it. "Last night I saw her again. I kissed her and things became a little intense." The stutter he'd grown out of during his childhood came back, "We-we didn't actually have sex but for a moment I thought we were going to."

He whirled around to look at her so he could see her reaction. Her expression shifted from shock, to betrayal, to hurt, to anger. He took a step toward her, and he came just shy of touching her arm. "Elphaba, please, I know I-"

"Don't!" Her voice was tight, restrained as if she was incapable of properly expressing the way she felt at the moment so she became incapable of all speech. Her skin paled from the anger. She took a deep breath to steady herself and managed to quietly say, "How could you?"

"But I didn't," he tried, knowing it was pathetic.

"You didn't have sex with her." She wrung her hands with annoyance, "As if that makes it any better! You kissed her, you wanted to have sex with her. What is this? Why are you bothering telling me this? So I'm made even more aware that you have options? That you're handsome and charming and pretty young woman don't so much mind that you're married? You don't think I already know that, know that you're only with someone like me because you have to be? Or do you want some sort of reward because you showed restraint by not sleeping with her?"

"No I-"

"Good, because you aren't getting it." She made to storm off, but hesitated in the doorway, remembering something. She had a bitter smile. "By the way, I was going to tell you at a happier time, but as long as we're sharing, I'll go ahead and tell you now. I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Fifteen reviews for one chapter? Wow, I love you guys! Ugh, and I reward you all with short filler/introspection? How mean am I? Very. But the next real chapter is meaner. Does that scare you?

* * *

She had never thought it would be so difficult to stand beside her husband and be congratulated by many well-wishers on her pregnancy. She didn't really feel like celebrating anything. A dinner party had been thrown in her honor, as was the tradition for the royal family. She was glad when the food was served- she didn't have much appetite but it gave her an excuse to not talk and she and Fiyero could stop making pleasantries for their guests' sake. She simply had to sit next to him and smile falsely at everyone when she happened to look up.

She rested her hand against her stomach, wishing the baby would go ahead and be born. A little over a month had passed since she had told him, and she wasn't really showing yet- she herself was probably the only one who could tell simply by looker at her. It all wasn't so bad, though. She was a little excited at the idea of a child, even if she had no idea how to be anyone's mother. Once she had provided the royal family with an heir, she would most likely be able to fade into the background. She would be able to keep to herself and would only be brought out of seclusion at holiday times, like the best china. And hopefully the child would give her something to care for, to fulfill her. Maybe motherhood would suit her. Maybe she'd even be able to forget how her husband, the child's father had hurt her. She'd be able to speak with him so rarely she'd be able to forget they were married, as he'd seem to have forgotten.

She could spend her time with the baby and the few times she would have to be away from the nursery, she could be in the library he had built her. How ironic. She didn't understand how he could be so sweet and gentle at times, even seeming to genuinely care for her. And other times he could do something so harsh, so unthinking. She realized he hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he still had.

_Oh damn, dinner's done, isn't it? _She thought to herself when she realized the waiter had removed their dishes and Fiyero was offering her his arm. She rolled her eyes and ignored his effort at kindness. She didn't push him away when he put one hand on the small of her back although she sorely wished to. Still, her head snapped around to glare at him. With his eyes he begged her to cooperate for propriety's sake. She didn't push him away, at least.

* * *

He wondered how much lower he could get. Surely he would hit the bottom soon. He'd cheated on his wife and informed her of it. He didn't know what he'd expected, but her reaction was certainly worse than he'd hoped for. After that morning her clothing had been removed from their closet, her things from their bedroom. He'd panicked and it had taken several days for him to realize that she'd moved into a room down the hallway.

They weren't really able to hide their feud. No one commented on it, but no one even tried to pretend that everything was alright. The party would have been sooner, right after the realization that Elphaba was expecting. They had put it off, in the hope that they would make up. They hadn't and only now that they were in the public eye did they try to act as if nothing was wrong.

They weren't very good at it. He stared at his shoes and his smile wouldn't quite reach his eyes. She was quiet and seemed always ready to cry. Although everyone excused it as nothing more than normal pregnancy hormones and mood swings, no one really believed that was true. The night took too long. The food wasn't very good, his shoes were uncomfortable, and he wanted nothing more to sleep for about a year. Frankly, he felt like nothing would cheer him.

The guests left, finally and the family traveled back to their rooms. Fiyero and Elphaba didn't speak with each other until it was time for them to part. Standing at her door, he said, "Goodnight," wishing he could undo everything.

She flicked her eyes to him, seeming to wonder why he'd bothered speaking to her. "Goodnight," she said, throwing the door open and collapsing onto her bed. He leaned his head against the cool wood of the door, hoping she would at least tolerate him by the time their child was born.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry...**_

His head in his hands, he dwelled on all of the horrible things that had gone wrong in his life, the things that would happen to him someday, the things that were happening at that very moment. He'd never felt more helpless or hopeless in his life than he did at that moment. How long had it been? How long was it supposed to take? Why wouldn't anyone tell him anything?

The door opened. His mother, his fourteen year old sister, and an older village woman filed out of the room, all wearing somber expressions. He was on his feet in a second, grabbing his mother's shoulder. "What happened?"

She hesitated, looking pained. "She's asleep."

His mouth was dry. "And the ba-"

"It didn't make it, sweetheart. It just didn't have enough time. Born dead," she whispered it to him, afraid to say it too loud.

He leaned against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. Elphaba had gone into premature labor early that morning. Not even six months along, he knew the chances of the baby's survival were practically non-existent. It still hurt to have the truth confirmed, though. "Why?"

She reached forward to touch her son's hand. "Who can say? Sometimes these things just happen. There was nothing anyone could've done, it was simply nature. It wasn't your fault, or hers, or anyone's."

He looked away from her, trying to stay calm. Or something that resembled calm. "Will she be alright?"

His mother quickly nodded. "She's young and otherwise healthy. She'll be back on her feet soon, same as she was. After you were born I miscarried once, but was fine and then had four more children. There's nothing to worry about."

"Can I sit with her?"

Baxiana nodded, "Just make sure you let her sleep."

The little room was quiet and calm. Elphaba was asleep, her hair fanned out on the pillow. The blanket was pulled up to her chest and she had a light sheen of sweat over her. He walked on tip-toe so he wouldn't disturb her and pulled a chair up next to the bed. Seeing her made him feel a little better and he reached forward to hold her hand. Her color was slightly off, but her breath came easily.

Now that at least the questions were over, her could think about what had happened. She'd spent over five months not able to stand him, barely speaking to him and keeping to herself. When she'd realized that something was wrong, she hadn't gone to wake him in the room two doors away from hers. She'd woken a maid instead of her husband. Hours later the baby was dead. He could hardly believe it.

What had actually happened? He had heard a few screams, stifled through the door. He didn't really know the mechanics of birth, and now was sure he didn't want to. What had been going through her head? Had she been as afraid as he had been? Was there anything he could do to make her feel better? How could anyone feel better after losing a child?

He didn't know how long he sat there. He must've dosed off himself, because he woke up to hear her voice, quiet and slightly confused. "Fiyero?" Then she must've remembered the events of the day, "Oh."

He didn't drop her hand, and was glad she hadn't shook him away. "How are you feeling?" He stretched a little, trying to relieve the tension in his back and shoulders caused from sleeping in a chair.

She shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I guess."

"Is there anything I can do? Anything you want me to get for you?"

For a second she seemed like she wouldn't tell him anything. Then she relented and said, "Hand me that glass of water on the table?"

"Gladly," he said and handed it to her. He put one hand behind her shoulders to help her sit up enough to drink it.

"Thanks," she said leaning back onto the bed.

They lapsed into silence again, not meeting eachother's eyes. Eventually he tried speaking again, "I'm sorry, you know."

She pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "It wasn't your fault, you know,"

"I'm still sorry it happened. I was looking forward to a baby,"

Her eyes watered a little at that, and the looks on her face wasn't hatred or annoyance or even acceptance. It was understanding. They'd both lost something dear to them, something dear to the both of them. "Me too,"


	9. Chapter 9

Longer, not quite so depressing chapter. Yay, right? Right? Eh?

* * *

No one mentioned the baby that had been lost. It was as if Elphaba had never even been pregnant. The subject was particularly taboo in her presence- although that didn't matter much as she spent little time with the family, always slinking off to some corner. She would sit and stew over what had happened to her. Her spirits plunged steadily lower to the point where she was a ghost of her former energetic self. Frequently, the corner she hid in was the library. That was where Fiyero went to try to spend some time with her, in the hope to at least understand her better, the way he had begun to before.

She jumped when he opened the door. "Would you mind if I sat in here? Some reading to do," he said neutrally, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Your house," she said, shrugging. She wasn't actually reading, but a book was open in her lap. She'd moved her chair near the window and was staring out at it. He her the urge to remind her that it was _their_ house, not _his_ house but resisted it. He just sat down across the room from her, not wanting to crowd her. After a minute of silence she glanced at him and gave him a look, "Aren't you supposed to be reading?"

"Oh, of course," he said, standing up and walking to the book case. He selected a book mostly for it's pleasant light blue cover. He made a show of cracking it open. He didn't read though, he just watched her. She dove back into her book, subconsciously twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger. Upon occasion she would lose interest in the book, drop it back into her lap, and stare out the window. Eventually the sky turned from blue, to pink, to star-speckled. She got up to light a lamp and on the way back hovered over her husband's shoulder, reaching over to hold the book open. "Fiyero, you're still on the first page. You've been here for over an hour."

He tried to laugh at her slightly bemused expression. "What can I say? I'm a slow reader." She rolled her eyes and he admitted, "OK, I wanted to talk to you." She returned to her chair at the window, facing away from him. When she didn't look back at him, he asked, "Is it OK to talk?"

"I haven't stopped you yet, have I?"

"OK... I... Elphaba, come here. I can't stare at the back of your head and have this conversation with you," he said, and was pleased when she sat down beside him. "Thank you. I don't think we can keep going like this. I don't want the two of us to live two separate lives."

She leaned forward, her elbows on the armrests of her chair, hand cupping her chin. "What do you suppose we do about it?"

"I want to talk about what happened, what I did." At her annoyed expression, he held his hands up in protest. "Elphaba, if we were just dating or something I wouldn't ever expect you to forgive me. I still don't expect you to ever forgive me. But we're stuck together now, and forever. This isn't the optimal situation. I know that. But I still think we should make the best of it. So I have to ask you to try to forgive me, at least somewhat, so we will be able to live together and be somewhat happy." He leaned forward. "I really do think we can be happy, if we try to be."

She ran a hand over her dark hair, flipping it over her shoulder. She looked up toward the ceiling as she gathered her thoughts. "It feels like that doesn't even matter anymore, after..." She looked back out the window.

"I know," he said, slightly surprised at the tight feeling in his throat.

Unable to sit still, she set to neatly putting the books back into their spots, with some organizational system no one but her would ever be able to understand. "I had started to get excited, you know? I thought, even if we never made up, I would have the baby. I would have something to care for, and someone that cared for me. Children just automatically love their mother's, right?" The look on her face was of slight alarm, unsure. "I never really knew my mother. She died when I was two, having my sister."

"They do," he assured her. "I wanted to talk about that, too." He was tempted to grab her wrist so she would slow down, so he could watch her, or something. "I was excited, too. I thought this could've been something that would've brought us back together. We can try-"

"Not yet, Fiyero," she whispered, not angry. She leaned back against the book shelf. "I'm not ready to just move on, I don't think. Not yet. One day, before too long, yes. But-"

He stood, so he would be able to look her in the eye. She kept fidgeting, looking away. "You don't have to explain, I understand. I do, I promise you, I do." He went with the impulse to touch her wrist then, holding it, moving down to squeeze her hand. They stared at the contrast of their skin tones. She didn't pull away and neither did her. "I just want us to be able to be friends, at least."

"Friends," she echoed, nodding.

He could see the tiredness, both physical and mental in her eyes. "It's late," he said. "I'll walk you back to your room." He did, lightly shutting the door behind her. As he walked into his own room, he felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He felt much better after that conversation, much more hopeful. Yet he knew they still had a long way to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Just so you know, there was going to be a chapter of pretty much filler here... but me, the author, even lost interest, so I don't want to subject you to that. I just wanted to tell you, because without it, the pace may seem a little fast.... Slightly short chapter, but I think you'll like it, anyway.

* * *

Months passed, slowly. The sweltering heat of the summer gave way to icy winter with only a brief autumn in between. The castle and the surrounding village were covered by a thick layer of snow a week after a rather low-key Lurlinemas (low-key for the royal family, anyway).

It was proposed that the family go to the neighboring lake. It was a bit of the treat, particularly for the children. Kylara and Jaoustan, aged seven and nine were rarely around children outside the family. They would attend a boarding school, most likely in the Emerald City or the Gillikin when they were about thirteen, like their older siblings, but for now the Winter was a nice way to socialize.

Fiyero sat on a thick blanket with his parents and Elphaba, keeping an intent eye on fourteen year old Cyrina who was home on Winter break and seemed to be flirting with a village boy. He would have broken it up had Elphaba not given him a glare, telling him to let her be, and Kylara not ran up to him, panting, "You never play with us anymore. Come out on the ice!"

Jaoustan stood behind her, taunting his older brother, "Leave him alone, Kyli. He's grown up now and won't keep up this us anymore."

The scamp knew which buttons to push; Fiyero was on his feet in an instant, racing him to the lake's edge. It was the first time he could recall not letting his little brother win and beat him there. The ice was full of others. Children weaving in and out of the elderly, couples skating arm-in-arm, teenage boys showing off to make the teenage girls laugh. They raced along the edge's of the ice, where it was more stable and there was less risk of falling through. When the younger prince had had enough, and the elder's was saved at least for the day, they skated near the blanket. Jaoustan flopped down near his mother and Kylara poked Elphaba. Not quite understanding yet that her brother's marriage was unlike that of other couple's, she said, "Don't you want to go out on the ice with him?"

She frowned, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why? You have a pair of skates and it's fun!"

"I never learned how," she admitted.

Before he'd put any thought into it, "I can teach you," popped out of Fiyero's mouth. If he was in for a pinch, he was in for a pound, he added, "Unless you're scared to learn how."

"Is that a challenge?"

He smiled at the lightness between them. He knew it probably partially because his young siblings were around, but it was nice to pretend things were normal between them. "I would say it is." She took off her boots and exchanged them for the pair of skates intended for her. He offered her his hand and she accepted it. He pulled her up to her feet- a somewhat impressive feat considering he was on skates still. He kept one arm around her waist as she stepped on to the ice, slightly wobbly. Over her head, he glanced up at his parents who gave him an approving look.

She was a fast learner, eventually not needing him to hold her hand for support. "We need to talk about something,"

He winced. "What did I do, now?"

That got a genuine laugh from her. "Nothing, nothing. It's just... people've been implying... I should-"

"Is it that bad?" Elphaba didn't normally get herself so flustered.

"No," she insisted. Biting the bullet, she said, "People have been suggesting that we should think about having another baby. I mean, in the long run we do need an heir."

He frowned, unsure. "Are you sure you're ready for this, again? I mean... it's only been about half a year since-"

"I know. But it isn't just what everyone is saying. I want to try for another baby. I think I'm ready."

He smiled, a little. "Then... well, tonight, then?"

She nodded, "Yes." She leaned up to give him a small, reassuring peck. "This is what I want.

For the first time in almost a year, they shared a bed again and they were both content with the status of their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

Only after I wrote this chapter did I catch the major The Lion King moment. Oh well, LOL. It's on the short side, but this took me ALL DAY... and I actually started working on it yesterday. So the fanfiction Gods must have willed that this be a continuation of the short chapters. Sorry.

* * *

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me that!" Her eyebrows arched in surprise over her tired eyes.

He smiled, nothing really able to damper his mood. "I just did," he pointed out as he leaned over to gently stroke the cheek of the sleeping infant in Elphaba's arms, letting his arm rest on her shoulders. Their son had been born, healthy and strong that morning. They had been finally left alone with the baby and were trying to agree on a name. She'd liked his suggestion until she'd found out why he'd suggested it.

"I didn't even know you'd had an older brother," she said.

Fiyero frowned, "Mother doesn't like to be reminded of his death, so we don't normally bring it up. He was six years older than me. He died in a hunting accident when I was ten. It scared me to death, knowing I was going to be the heir, not just the little brother," he admitted.

She smiled. His admittance of fear was endearing but something he said registered, "If you mother doesn't like to be reminded of your brother..?"

He shrugged. "She was actually the one who suggested it; not that I can understand that, really. And you liked the name before you found out where it came from, you did," he insisted.

She smiled a little, but didn't look up at him; she hadn't really taken her eyes off of the child. She leaned close to brush her lips over his miniature brow. "Prince Kalyan Erol Tigelaar," she laughed. "It seems like a lot for a little guy."

"He'll grow into it," he assured her.

"I know," she said, content. He noticed she was starting to doze off and gently took the baby from her. Her eyes snapped open. "What?"

He shifted Kalyan in his arms, "Go to sleep, we aren't going anywhere. I was just going to put him in his crib. Rest, Elphaba." It didn't take any more convincing than that.

He'd intended to put his son in the cradle next to the bed his wife was sleeping in, but with a little yawn his eyes fluttered open. There was a look of surprise on his face as if he still wasn't quite used to the world. So he decided to begin explaining things to him. He pointed out the window, "This is home. We'll explore more of that when you're older. Your grandpa is a King. After him, I will be, and after me, you. But let's not think about that now. I intend to be here for a long time. Besides, you shouldn't begin issuing laws until you're at least six months old." His eyes scanned the horizon and he began pointing out various landmarks, mountains, lakes, trees. "I wanted to try to climb that big one there for as long as I can remember. When I was eight I was finally tall enough to reach the low branches. I got most of the way up before getting stuck. Getting down wasn't nearly as much fun. I broke my are in two places. How about you take my word for it and avoid that particular life lesson? For your Mama's sake?" He smiled, "She won't enjoy having to deal with too many broken bones. Of course, if you take after me, there will be some."

He made his way back to the crib, settling the baby into it. It was too early to really tell who he resembled more, but he could see the beginnings of dark hair, like Elphaba's and the squareness of his own jaw. He lightly ran his hand down his son's arm and smiled when he felt the tiny hand grasp for his finger.

He didn't know how long he stood there watching his son sleep. He couldn't get enough of it. It must have been quite a bit of time because eventually he heard a sleepy voice call out to him, "Fiyero?"

"Hmm?" He gently removed his finger from Kalyan's grasp and batted at the mobile hanging in the crib so it slowly circled. He walked over to the bed, sitting down at the foot of it.

"Just.. making sure you're here," she admitted.

He almost laughed at that, "Where else would I go? My world is in this room."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Maternity hormones must be getting to me. That was almost sweet instead of sappy. Almost, but not quite."

He tossed a pillow at her, feeling wonderfully content. "Only almost. You still rolled your eyes and huffed a little." He mimicked her, earning a glare that only lasted a few seconds before turning into a smile. He grew a little more serious. "I meant it, though. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to do anything that would sacrifice this."

She leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you mean that, or are you telling me that because you think I need to hear it? Do mean what you're saying?"

"I meant what I said when I told you I wanted to make the most of our marriage. I think we have. I don't want to lose you, Elphaba."

She almost said something, but Kalyan woke up then with a cry. Wordlessly, he picked him up and brought him to her. He wandered back to the window to allow her some privacy as she fed the baby, wishing she hadn't had to ask whether he meant it or not.

* * *

Normally I don't do Author's note's after the chapter, but wanted to give you guys a little note on the Fiyeraba baby's name. Kalyan is Indian and means beautiful, lovely, or auspicious. Erol is Turkish for brave. Seemed appropriate to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Random? I'm watching Made on MTV. The girl who is being made into a Homecoming Queen hopeful was just wearing one of the Defy Gravity t-shirts. I thought you all would appreciate that!

* * *

"How is it, Elphaba?" her younger sister asked.

"How is what?" she said, confused. The two sisters were sitting out on a back patio at their father's mansion, enjoying the Spring weather, watching Fiyero sit with Kalyan in his lap, tossing bread crumbs to a gaggle of geese that flocked in the nearby lake.

"Being married. You were terrified when you left here, you were. But now look at you. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't even consider it haveing been an arrainged marriage. So I was just wondering how it really was."

Elphaba pursed her lips, trying to find a way to describe the last few years of her life. She and Fiyero were just two months shy of their third anniversary. She hadn't been able to stand him during their first, and had been pregnant for their second. "It's... different than I expected it would be," she admitted.

That winter Fiyero mentioned that it was going on three years since Elphaba had seen her sister or her father. _"I don't really care if I never see my father. I don't think he would care, either,"_ she'd said, but she'd gone on to admit, _"I do miss Nessarose, though. I wish she could meet Kalyan while he's still little."_As he knew it was almost impossible and highly impractical for Nessarose to travel all the way to the Vinkus, he suggested they go themselves, and that had been that. She had been so happy to see Nessarose's face light up in wonder when she'd deposited her son in his aunt's lap.

Of course, there had been plenty of awkwardness when it had come to speaking with her father, but that had been expected. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, however. Mostly simple false affection, which was more affection than she'd ever received as a child. He did seem to take to Kalyan, which somewhat made up for it.

Luckily, he'd had an emergency business meeting, and had left the sisters to get reacquainted. Nessarose had seemed distracted for most of the afternoon, and now it was clear why; she'd been trying to come up with a proper way to word the possible delicate question. And now she wasn't quite satisfied with her sister's detail-less answer. "You two've got a baby, so.."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and gave a little hiss of annoyance. "So you're correct in assuming our marriage is fairly normal." A little wickedly, she added, "And it was consummated on our wedding night, in case you were wondering."

Nessarose turned about six shades of red. "I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did, Miss Prim-and-Proper." She softened at her sister's mortified expression and added, "It might have been the most awkward thing I've ever done, but it was fine in the long run."

Nessa took a sip of the tea that sat on a tray next to her chair. "Do you ever wish Father hadn't made you marry him?"

Elphaba shrugged, "In the past, yes. There were times when I wanted nothing more than to come home and sulk and pretend it never happened. But now it's not so bad. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

"You always used to say that one day I would inherit Father's title, and you would hardly cause a fuss, living in a single room of this old house, accompanied by books and only coming out at mealtime. Do you ever wish that had been what happened?"

Elphaba was getting a little annoyed. It seemed her sister was determined to get her to say something negative. "No, I don't think I'd like that, now. I definitely wouldn't give up Kalyan, never."

Draining the last of her tea, Nessarose signalled to the servants that she wished to go inside. "Are you coming?" she asked Elphaba.

"In a minute," she said, watching her little family. The geese had lost interest after Fiyero had run out of bread, and now he was dozing off, leaning against a large oak tree, Kalyan in his arms. The boy's dark eyelashes were closed and his father was snoring lightly.

Elphaba walked over to them, settling down onto the ground beside them. Sensing her presence, Fiyero snapped awake, "Hmm?"

"Nothing, nothing. Nessa just went inside."

He arched an eyebrow. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Everyone is," she said, contently shifting Kalyan to her lap and feeling Fiyero's arm wrap around her shoulders. There was no big spectacle; there was no need for one. It was a simple, shared moment that let them both know that there would be no more walking on egg shells around each other, no more putting on polite public faces with awkwardness behind closed doors. Even though they would never have chosen this life for themselves, they were completely satisfied with each other. They had grown together, around each other so that they now complimented each other. It was never perfect; nothing ever is. But they were happy.


End file.
